Remember When It Rained?
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Como pudera ser tola e acreditar nele? "Lembra de quando choveu? Eu senti o chão e olhei para o alto E chamei o seu nome" Presente de Niver para mana Margarida! AlberichxOC


**Presente de niver para minha mana mais velha Margarida, Sheilinha! Eu sei que tenho Laços do Tempo pra terminar, mas ando sem idéias pra ela... u.u**

**Remember When It Rained?**

**Lembra de Quando Choveu?**

**_Wash away the thoughts inside_**

**(Livre-se dos pensamentos internos)**

**_That keep my mind away from you._**

**(Que mantêm a minha mente afastada de você.)**

Não ligava para os galhos que cortavam sua pele e seu vestido. Nem importava as pedras pequenas e os espinhos ferindo seus pés. Nada mais importava. Não agora que sabia a verdade. Jamais pensou que ele fosse tão sujo. Jamais.

Como pudera confiar nele, em suas palavras?

Aquela noite... A água escorrendo por si... Suas palavras estavam marcadas à ferro e fogo em sua memória, e seu toque, em sua pele. E onde ele tocara-a, agora queimava feito fogo, mesmo que a chuva e o vento fossem gelados.

**_No more love and no more pride_**

**(Nada mais de amor, nada mais de orgulho)**

**_And thoughts are all I have to do._**

Tropeçou na raiz de uma árvore e foi ao chão. Virou-se lentamente, as pedras pressionando suas costas e a água da tempestade quase lhe impedindo de respirar.

Mas não ligou.

Sentia-se... Livre... Observando as nuvens escuras, a água encontrando-lhe. E as lembranças vieram, trazidas pela chuva. Fechou os olhos, deixando que as lembranças lhe inundassem junto da chuva.

**_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained?_**

**(Ohhhhhh Lembra de quando choveu?)**

**_Felt the ground and looked up high_**

**(Eu sen****ti a terra e olhei para o alto)**

**_And called your name._**

**(E chamei o seu nome.)**

**_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained?_**

**(Ohhhhhh Lembra de quando choveu?)**

**_In the darkness I remain._**

**(Na escuridão eu permaneço.)**

_O casal ria enquanto corria para encontrar algo que os abrigasse da chuva que os pegara desprevinidos._

_- Lúcia, espere! – ela o ouviu chamar e virou-se para poder olhá-lo, o vestido vermelho de algodão já completamente enxarcado. Os cabelos cor de ouro e ondulados grudavam ao rosto e as costas, deixando-a linda aos olhos do rapaz de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes._

_- Você é muito mole, Alberich! – Lúcia exclamou, rindo, mas esperou. O rapaz logo a alcançou, abraçando-a, erguendo-a do chão e girando, enquanto beijava seus lábios._

_Colocou-a no chão novamente, mas continuou beijando-a. Sentia os dedos dela enroscados em seus cabelos molhados, enquanto deslizava suas mãos pelas costas dela._

_- Te amo. – ele disse, apertando-a contra ele._

_E ela acreditou cegamente naquelas palavras. Como fora tola._

**_Tears of hope run down my skin._**

**(Lágrimas de esperança escorrem pela minha pele.)**

**_Tears for you that will not dry._**

**(Lágrimas para você que não irão secar.)**

Sabia que lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e pelos cabelos outrora dourados, agora sujos de lama e pedrinhas. Lágrimas de raiva dele, por ter enganado-a, e de si mesma, por ter sido tão tola.

Agora que sabia a verdade sentia-se tão... Tão vazia... Tão...

A palavra escapou-lhe, enquanto sentia-se escorrer pelas memórias do que presenciara. Escorrendo junto das lágrimas incessantes.

**_They magnify the one within_**

**(Elas magnificam aquilo que está dentro)**

**_And let the outside slowly die._****(E deixam o exterior vagarosamente morrer.)**

Talvez fosse somente impressão sua que estivesse tão fria. Talvez fosse só impressão que alguém a tocara e ela sentia a mão quente

Talvez fosse só impressão que cada gota de chuva vinha lentamente em sua direção, enquanto seus sentimentos as agarravam como uma criança tenta agarrar borboletas na primavera.

Parecia que um pedacinho de si ia junto de cada lágrima.

**_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained?_**

**(Ohhhhhh Lembra de quando choveu?)**

**_I felt the ground and looked up high_**

**(Eu senti o chão e olhei para o alto)**

**_And called your name._**

**(E chamei o seu nome.)**

**_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained?_**

**(Ohhhhhh Lembra de quando choveu?)**

**_In the water I remain_**

**(Na água eu permaneço)**

_- Lúcia? É uma tola que ainda acredita em contos de fada. Só estou com ela para me tornar rei. É uma princesa bobinha._

As palavras repetiram-se em sua mente, as palavras que ouvira Alberich dizer de forma debochada aos amigos algum tempo antes.

_Levava um cálice de vinho para ele, mas ouviu as palavras. Deixou o cálice cair, o vinho manchando seu vestido branco e o chão de mármore. Alberich olhou na direção do barulho, mas só encontrou o cálice e o vinho._

_Lúcia já se deixara levar pela tempestade._

**_Running down_**

**(Escorrendo)**

Deixou que cada lembrança escorresse. A chuva levaria cada uma delas embora.

**_Running down_**

**(Escorrendo)**

Era engraçado como parecia que uma voz que ela tanto amara parecia chamar seu nome, lábios que ela tanto adorara cobrindo os seus, percorrendo seu rosto de forma desesperada. Parecia querer trazê-la de volta. Provar que o que dissera era mentira.

**_Running down_**

**(Escorren****do)**

Mas não importava.

**_Running down_**

**(Escorrendo)**

Nada mais importava. Era como… Como se sua vida escorresse junto das lágrimas e da chuva

**_Running down._**

**(Escorrendo)**

Estava livre. E ele, condenado.

**_Running down_**

**(Escorrendo)**

Suas lágrimas misturavam-se a chuva e as lágrimas que o corpo frio não mais derramava. Perdera-a.

Para sempre.

Ela lembrava-se de quando chovera?

**_Running down_**

**(Escorrendo)**

**FIM**

**_Notas:_**

**_Não tenho nenhuma a fazer, a fic saiu normalzinha =P_**

**_Créditos Finais:_**

_Mana, espero que tenha gostado!_

_Fiz com muito carinho. Queria ter escrito outro capítulo de Laços do Tempo, mas ando sem idéias pra ela._

_E a fic saiu assim, dramática, porque a música tem um ritmo meio melancólico e dramático._

_Também ficou curtinha, porque... Bem, eu não imaginei o relacionamento deles em si. Eu imaginei já a personagem em seus momentos finais, recordando o que mais lhe marcara. E o tio de cabelo Plic-Ploc em seu lado sacana não tão sacana. Alguém que conta vantagem pros amigos pra fazer graça. =P_

_Ah sim, tentei colocar tudo centralizado mas o site não tá indo muito com a minha cara ultimamente..._

_Desculpa o atraso._

_Muitos anos de vida, saúde e felicidade pra ti!_

_Beijos!_

_Tenshi Aburame_

**Música: Remember When It Rained – Josh Groban – Álbum Live At The Greek**

**(E pensar é tudo o que eu tenho a fazer.)**


End file.
